


that have chalked forth the way

by Elizabeth Culmer (edenfalling)



Series: Wherein Liz Entertains Various Thoughts about the Problem of Susan [11]
Category: Chronicles of Narnia - C. S. Lewis
Genre: 3 Sentence Ficathon, 3 Sentence Fiction, Creation, Double Drabble, Gen, Post-Book: The Last Battle (Narnia), The Problem of Susan, Wood Between the Worlds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-15
Updated: 2017-12-15
Packaged: 2019-02-15 05:21:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13024086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/edenfalling/pseuds/Elizabeth%20Culmer
Summary: Susan makes her own worlds. (A three-sentence ficlet.)





	that have chalked forth the way

**Author's Note:**

> This ficlet was written on 12/5/17 for [caramelsilver](https://caramelsilver.livejournal.com), in response to the prompt: [Narnia, Susan, to be](https://caramelsilver.livejournal.com/151620.html?thread=5821252#t5821252).

Susan examined the grassy depression between the trees with a considering eye: once it might have held a pool, and thus a universe now dead and forgotten, or it might have waited dry and quiet as long as the Wood had stood in this place between places, wrapped in green and silent slumber, but either way it held potential.

Archimedes once claimed that, given a lever and a place to stand, he would move the earth; he had dreamed too small.

Shaking the Wood's lethargy from her shoulders, Susan unscrewed her canteen and poured its contents -- ordinary London tap water, drawn from her kitchen sink after the breakfast washing-up and before she wrote a letter explaining her absence to her landlady -- into the deepest part of the hollow, until a little marshy pocket formed, and then, before it could all seep away and be lost, she touched the green Ring in her pocket and stepped into the puddle; " _Be_ ," she told the seed of a universe, teetering on the edge of life, and as the magic took hold and swirled her downward through darkness and stars, she wondered what she might find in this newborn world of her own making.


End file.
